Tamer Wedding
by MLPhoenix
Summary: The first new story to make it onto FF.net and MM.org! Hope you like! RUKATO COUPLING!!
1. Easier Said than Done!

TAMER WEDDING

ML: Finally!  I get to this, my rukato wedding fic!  

Henry: It's about time you got to it.  So, who's the lucky couple?  
  
ML: Do the two words "Goggleboy" and "Gogglegirl" mean anything?  
  
Kazu: Oh, so it's Takato and The Digimon Queen, hmm?  
  
ML: That's right!  Anyway, I don't own "Digimon", or anything related.  I do own all original characters that may show up.  There.  That's it.  ROLL IT!

Chapter 1: Easier said than done!

            It had been 5 years since the Tamers had defeated the D-Reaper and saved the earth.  Ever since then, Rika and Takato were going out, and sharing a house, Henry and Jeri were coming to terms with their relationship, and had just went out on their first date, while Ryo was still single, Kazu and Kenta already had girlfriends.  While the older tamers were adjusting to college life, Ai, Mako and Suzie were adjusting to High School.  Phew!  

            It all started just yesterday.  Rika had went shopping with Jeri, Robyn (Kazu's Girl), and Mary (Kenta's Girl), leaving Takato all alone.  However, he could care less.  For the last couple weeks, he had asked himself the same question: "Should I, or should I not?"  He was asking himself if he should pop the question to Rika.  After washing up, Takato went over to Rika's jewelry chest, and grabbed a ring.  He then decided to go to a jewelry store, hoping to get the perfect ring, in the perfect size.  He put on some socks, his shoes, and his jacket, grabbed his keys, set the alarm, and made for his car.  He sped away, hoping to find a good jewelry store.  

            Meanwhile, Jeri, Rika, Robyn and Mary were resting in the food court, and were talking about their shopping spree.  Of course, the girls knew how to shop 'till they dropped!  But Jeri was watching the people, and then, she heard a familiar voice.

  
(JERI'S POV)

            I had a great time shopping with Rika, Robyn and Mary.  Boy, were the guys going to be impressed!  After having a few bites of my salad, I watched the people doing their business.  Then I saw a familiar brown-haired boy come out of the jewelry store.  He was talking with a jeweler.  I could make out the conversation, but I didn't want to tell Rika about it.

  
            "Thanks for your time, Lewis.  I'll be back tomorrow to tell you of my decision."

            "My pleasure, Mr. Matsuki.  I'll hope I'll be of service in the future."

            "You will."  

            He then left.  I thought, "Well, Takato!  It's about time!"  I knew that he and Rika were very serious, but I never thought he'd have the courage!  I began to think again.  This time, I thought, "Just wait 'till I tell Rika!  She'll be excited!"  

(BACK TO NARRATOR'S POV)  
  


            Meanwhile, Takato left, and went to the café.  Meanwhile, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo were all waiting for him.  Henry waved Takato over, and the guys gave each other high-fives.  Henry replied, "So Takato, what took ya?"  
  
            Takato replied, "I had some business to take care off."  It was just another lousy white lie.  

            Ryo replied back, "Really?  From what I figured, I think you were going jewelry shopping again."  The other guys just laughed, embarrassing Takato.  

            Takato replied, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Yeah.  I did."  The guys shut up instantly.  Kazu said, "What is it this time?"  

            Takato said, "Well, I was…"  
  


            Ryo requested, "Well, what was it you were looking for this time?  Earrings?  A pendant?"  
  


            Takato asked, "Do you guys really want to know?"

            The guys shouted out, "YES!"

            Takato took a deep breath, and let it out.  Then he answered the question.  "An engagement ring."

            The guys replied, "Oh my god!  Is this true?"

Takato replied, "Yeah.  I plan to pop the question tomorrow."

Henry asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Takato replied back, "Simple.  I'm going to treat her to a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant, and then propose to her there, but don't tell her or the girls!"

            Ryo replied back, "No problem!"  The others said the same thing.  They had their bite, and each guy walked off to his respective home.  Takato then rested on the sofa, waiting for Rika to get back.  When she did, Takato gave her a kiss, and Rika was happy to reciprocate.  

            Rika said, "Wow!  If this is what I get when I shop, I ought to go more often!"  Takato just laughed.  He asked Rika, "So, honey, you have any plans tomorrow?"  

            Rika just said, "I'm free.  Why?"  

            Takato said, "Well, how about I take you to your favorite restaurant?"  

            Rika replied, "The one with the jazz and candle light?" 

            Takato answered, "Yeah.  The same one."  

            Rika just hugged Takato, and she said, "Of course I'll come with you."  The two kissed, but were interrupted by the phone.  Rika went to pick it up.  It was Jeri.

  
Rika: Hello?  
  
Jeri: Hey Rika, it's Jeri.  Can I speak to Takato?  
  
Rika: Sure.  (Takato!  It's for you!)  
  
Takato: Hello?    
  
Jeri: Ok, Mister.  Fess up!

Takato: Excuse me?  
  
Jeri: You can't fool me, Mr. Matsuki.   I saw you walking out of a jewelry store! 

  
Takato: What?  
  
Jeri: That wasn't the best part!  The best part was that you were clearly looking for an engagement ring!

  
Takato: Your eyes are playing tricks on you!    
  
Jeri: I know what I saw.  So, who's the lucky girl?  Rika?  
  
Takato: Quiet, you'll ruin the surprise!

Jeri: Don't worry.  My lips are sealed!  Later!

  
Takato: Later!

            Takato didn't know it, but Rika had heard it.  She thought, "Gogglehead?  He's going to pop the question to me?"  She felt happy, and as the two went to sleep, dreams were happy for the former digimon queen.

(THE NEXT DAY)

            Takato woke up at 9 AM, and went to the mall.  Rika was a heavy sleeper, so he took his car over to the mall, and walked right over to the jeweler.  The jeweler was open at 9:30, so Takato left his car at the parking lot and went into the bank to take out some money.  At 9:29, he ran right back to the mall, and to the jewelry store.  He arrived just in time.  

            "Ah.  Mr. Matsuki.  Right on time."  Said Lewis, the jeweler.  He had been expecting Takato from the time he went to work.  

            "Please, Lewis.  Just call me Takato.  Anyway, I'm here for that engagement ring."  

            "Ah.  Ok, Takato, as you recall, I gave you some choices.  What's your choice now?"  Lewis asked.

            "I'll take the second one you shown me."  Takato answered, as Lewis shown him the ring.  It was pure gold, and with three stones.  One big diamond in the center, and two other diamonds in the left and right.  Takato thought, "Perfect."  He then said, "Yeah!  That's the one.  My girlfriend was born in April, so I figured three diamonds are it!"  

            Lewis then said, "Ok!  That'll be at least $300.50!"  Takato had took out the approximate amount, and Lewis put the ring into a velvet box.  As Takato walked out of the store, he felt as if his burden was lifted, well, almost.  He still had to ask, but he decided he'd ask at dinner.

            Meanwhile, Rika was up, and was wondering, "Where was Takato?  He's never this late getting back."  Her question was answered as Takato pulled up the drive.  He unlocked the door to the house, only to be met by Rika running into his arms.

            "Wow!  What did I do?"  Asked Takato.

            Rika said, "Where were you?"

            Takato answered her question, and said, "I had some things to do."  

            Rika replied back, "You better be sorry!  You know that I don't like waking up without you beside me!   Besides, I think you forgot one important thing."  She then got closer to Takato.

            Takato replied, "Well, I think I know what."  The two kissed again, and got to making breakfast.  The rest of the day passed by pretty uneventfully, but while all that happened, Takato looked into the velvet box, looking at the three diamonds.  It was going to be good!

(THAT NIGHT)

            Takato drove Rika over to the restaurant, Jazz of Venus.  It was a dimly lit joint, and with the jazz that went on there almost every day, it was very romantic.  Takato knew he had reservations there tonight, and the two were led at their table.  After a while, the waiter came, and said, "What will it be?"  

            Takato answered, "We'll have the usual."  The waiter filled out their requests, and walked away.  After a good 25 minutes, their food arrived, and Takato and Rika, while eating, talked about how their relationship grew, and about their future.  After they finished, the waiter took away their food, and asked if they wanted desert.  Takato and Rika said no, and the waiter walked away.

            "All right, Takato.  Now it's time."  He asked himself.  He saw that the dance floor was empty, and took Rika onto it.  Everyone stopped what he or she was doing, and watched the proceedings.  

            "Rika Nonaka.  I've loved you since I was 14, and I thought that you were just a dream come true.  I want this to be perfect."  He then got down on one knee, and as he did, he took out the ring box.  Rika then thought, "He's actually going to pop the question to me!  I'm going to be Mrs. Takato Matsuki!"  She could hardly contain her glee.

            "Rika Nonaka, will you give me the honor of being my wife for as long as I live?"  Takato asked.  A moment of silence passed, and everyone was thinking the same thing. 

            "Come on, say 'yes' damn it!"

Cliffhanger!  Hope y'all can handle the suspense!  R&R!


	2. Look of Love and The Day is Announced!

TAMER WEDDING

ML: The audience is back.  OK, here's Ryo to give you the synopsis.

Ryo: Sure.  Last time, Takato was wondering how to propose to Rika, and believe me, he didn't disappoint!  He made 

        reservations to the Jazz of Venus, which is her favorite restaurant, and he'd propose to her there.  However, Jeri saw him 

        coming out of the jeweler's the day before, and instantly knew on the spot!  But that was just a minor flaw, as Takato  

        actually popped the question at the restaurant, without any major problems!  I just hope Rika says "yes!"

ML: Wow.  I can't believe he said that.  Anyway, for the record, they (the characters from Digimon)… are… NOT… MINE.  

        ROLL IT!

====================================================================================

Chapter 2 – "Look of Love" and the day is announced!

            Everyone in the restaurant was holding their breath, and was wondering, "Why is it taking her so long to answer one simple question?"  Everyone was silent for the moment.  Five minutes passed as if they were nothing.  Then Rika spoke.

            She said, "I'll answer your question, after you do me this one favor."

            Takato asked, "Really?  What is it?"

            Rika answered his question, and it was expected of those two.  "SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"  The two kissed, and after three minutes, the lovers parted lips, and Rika answered Takato's first question.  "Yes.  I WILL!"  Takato slipped the ring onto her finger, and the two kissed again.  The band looked on, and the leader, Hans, replied, "Ok, guys, let's get to work!"  The band started to play one very familiar song, which was one of Rika and Takato's favorites.  

The look of love is in your eyes  
A look your smile can't disguise  
The look of love is saying so much more than just words could ever say  
And what my heart has heard, well it takes my breath away  
  
I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you   
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you, now that I have found you  
  
You've got the  
Look of love, it's on your face  
A look that time can't erase  
Be mine tonight, let this be just the start of so many nights like this  
Let's take a lover's vow and then seal it with a kiss  
  
I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you   
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you, now that I have found you  
Don't ever go   
Don't ever go

            After their dance, Rika said, "Takato, thanks for the lovely night."    
            

            Takato replied back, "Anything for the queen of my heart." Rika laughed at that, and they kissed once more.  As they rode back to their house, both were deep in thought, but happy.  The two could hardly sleep that night because they were both on cloud nine.

(THE NEXT DAY)

            The two lovebirds woke up and felt as if nothing could go wrong.  It was then that the phone on the bedside table rang.    
  
            Takato asked, "Rika, could you get that?"  
  


            Rika answered, "You get it."  
  


            Takato replied back, "Ok."  He grabbed the receiver.

Takato: Hello?  
  
Jeri: Hey Takato.  It's Jeri. Could I talk to Rika?  
  
Takato: Sure.  (Calls for Rika)  
  
Rika: Hey Jeri, what's up?  
  
Jeri: He popped the question?  
  
Rika: Yeah, he did, and how did you know?    
  
Jeri: Well, I saw him walk out of that jewelry store two days ago, and I threatened to beat him up with a rubber chicken unless

       he told me.

Rika: Oh.   
  
Jeri: Anyway,  have you guys set a date?  
  
Rika: We're thinking Valentine's Day.

  
Jeri: Ah yes.  Congrats on getting engaged.  We'll talk?  
  
Rika: Yeah.  Bye.

Jeri: Bye!

            Both parties hung up, and Takato said, "What did Jeri want to say?"  
  


            "Jeri just wanted to talk.  I can't believe she knew before you even popped the question!"  Rika replied!

            "Hey, I didn't know that she was outside the store!"  Takato fired back.  "But let's get down to business.  How 'bout we get married on Valentine's Day, honey?"

            Rika answered, "That's what I was thinking, dear."  The two kissed, and Rika replied back, "I'll do the invitations.  We'll invite our families and our friends!"  

            Takato replied back, "We've got to.  Anyway, I know your family's going to front the bill, so there's no need to worry."  

            Rika replied back, "Don't worry.  We'll have a nice wedding."  The two kissed again, after they broke apart, the phone rang again.  Takato said, "I'll answer it."  

            Rika fired back, "It's my turn."  She went and answered the phone.

Rika: Hello?  
  
Ryo: Hey pumpkin.  Can I speak to Takato?

Rika: Sure.  By the way, if you EVER call me that again, I swear to God, YOU WON'T LIVE TO EVEN BE MARRIED!    
        GOT IT?  
  
Ryo: OK!    
  
Rika: Good.  (Calls Takato over)  
  
Ryo: So, how'd it go?  Did she say yes?  
  


Takato: Yeah!

Ryo: So, you set a date yet?  
  
Takato: We did.  We set our wedding for Valentine's Day.   
  
Ryo: Nice touch. 

  
Takato: It was Rika's idea.  She's writing up the invites.    
  
Ryo: Hope she gives me one!

  
Takato: That reminds me, you're one of my best men.

  
Ryo: Oh?  Who's the rest?  
  
Takato: Henry, Kazu and Kenta.

Ryo: Great!  I'll see you then!

  
Takato: See ya, Ryo!

            The two friends hung up, and Takato replied, "Looks like the future's looking brighter."  

(LATER IN THE DAY) 

            After Takato did some shopping for the house, Rika brought him to the computer room, and showed him the invites.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Takato Matsuki And 

_Rika Nonaka_

_Best men: Henry Wong, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitagawa, and Ryo Akiyama_

_Bridesmaids: Jeri Katou, Robin Orizo, Mary Tomito, and Selena Pomikawa_

_Date: Feb. 14/03_

_  
RSVP: Feb 9/03_

_Location: Shinjuku Alliance Church_

            "Nice touch."  Takato said.  Rika just snaked her arms around him, and kissed him gently.    
  


So, what do you think?  R&R!!


	3. The last night of being single

TAMER WEDDING  
  


ML: OK, is everyone here?  (Sees everybody) Yep.  Looks like it.  How about we have Henry recap the last chapter?  
  
Henry: All right!  Last time, we all got the expected answer to Takato's proposal to Rika, and the two had danced to "Look of Love"!  After, 

           the two set the wedding for Valentine's Day!  As expected, Takato's and Rika's friends, including myself, are the best men and bridesmaids!

           Hopefully, things will go good in the end!

ML: Ok!  For some entertainment, here's a reminder, video-taped. (Puts a tape into the VCR, and presses play)

  
Mother: ML, they aren't yours.  So put them back where you found them.  Wait, was that Takato?  Put him back.  If they aren't yours, you have to return them.

(Tape ends)  
  
ML: Ok, you guys got the message.  Digimon is not mine, but the originals are!  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

Chapter 3 - Bachelor/Bachelorette party hijinx!

Everyone was invited from family to friends, and whatnot.  It was now months later, and of course, Takato and Rika were planning on a bachelor's and bachelorette's party.  But first, everyone had to get his or her formal wear ready.  For months, Rika, Jeri, Robin, Mary and Selena were shopping for the gowns, and Rika finally chose a white Vera Wang strapless, while the guys got sharp looking Brioni tuxes.  Of course, everyone except Ryo, who just wanted an Armani suit.  After that, Rika and Takato did their vows separately. 

            After shopping, Henry, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta had a little plan for the bachelor party.  All they had to do was lure over Takato, because he would NEVER think of betraying Rika by hanging with a stripper for just one night, even though a bachelor party was customary.  For days Takato would go, "No way" or "You must be out of your minds!  I would NEVER betray Rika!"  Henry and the others WOULDN'T have it.  So they would have a plan.

            Meanwhile, the girls were more enthusiastic when it came to male strippers.  Of course, to the girls, it was "You can look at us, just DON'T touch!"  Ok, so maybe it was just a gander, but they were hiring a male stripper.  Jeri of course, knew a few, and got down to calling two.    After a few minutes, the strippers were booked!  The girls just smiled at this!

(NIGHTS AFTER - Feb. 13/02)

            Takato went over to the café, expecting a dinner with the guys.  After all, it WAS bad luck to see the bride before going to the altar, so he figured he'd just have a coffee.  However, Takato didn't know that his drink had been spiked with a sleeping pill!  He drunk it, and 10 minutes after, fell asleep.  

Then a blue-haired boy said, "He's asleep.  Bag him."  Two boys, one brown-haired and another with dyed green hair put his body into a bag and drove off. The boys entered, and Takato woke up instantly.  He was in a strip bar!  He was thinking, "Those guys!  I ought to have a word with them after tonight!"  But he just shook off the thought, and decided to have some fun.

Meanwhile, the girls were ogling the strippers at Jeri's, where Rika's bachelorette party was being held.  Even Rika got down to gyrating with one of the dancers!  The girls were having a lot of fun, especially Rika, since it was her last night of being a single gal.  The girls even got down to drinking a few martinis and cosmopolitans, of course, they were mocktails, meaning no actual alcohol.  

The guys however, were just plain rowdy!  Of course, Takato just wanted to get in his bed, away from all this, but Ryo said, "Come on!  It's your last night of being a single guy, and you're not going up there?  You must be crazy!"  He pushed Takato up to the stage, where the most beautiful stripper was, and Takato got into it pretty good.  Of course, he walked down with a smile on his face, AND a guilty conscience.  

The party at Jeri's was just winding down, and the strippers left, leaving the girls to do clean up.  As they did the job, they talked about the party, and grinning ear to ear.  

"Can you imagine Rika letting her hair down this once?"  Robin asked.  She knew Rika was a conservative gal, but not this night!

Mary answered, "She hogged up all the time with the strippers!  She ought to let us have some time!"  But the girls just had a laugh about that comment.

The guys, however, finished off a few minutes later, and walked out, with nothing but smiles on their faces.  Of course, Takato had one guilty conscience.  But he just shrugged it off, and went home.  He slept on the couch, while Rika slept on the bed.  They were going to be married in a day's time!

  
END CHAPTER

=============================================================================================================

Well, the next chapter is the actual ceremony!  R&R!!


	4. The New Tamers are in the fray!

TAMER WEDDING 

ML: Ok, a little change in plans.  

Kazu: What do you mean?  
  
ML: Well, I was going to have this chapter be all about the ceremony, but one of my buddies, EZ, wanted to add the new tamers into the fray!

  
Kenta: You mean, you're going to enter yourself, DC, LSR, FG, EZ, Ori, and Future into the mix?  
  
ML: That's right!  Oh yeah, I don't own digimon, nor the characters, NOR any authors or their monsters!  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

(Rewind to Feb. 1/02)

(ML's POV)

            Talk about boring!  I had a test hours ago before I logged on, and I figured, "Might as well go to bed, if things are going to get boring."  Ever since the whole episode with Doppelgangermon, I had mellowed out, but I kept the edgy personality, because that was a part of me.  I was surfing the web when I saw a Wing Zero gif carrying a letter.  

The digitized voice replied, "You have new mail from Takato Matsuki."  I raised an eyebrow, and thought, "Well, I wonder what we have here?"  I clicked the envelope that the Wing Zero was holding, and saw the message.  It said, 

To DC, EZ, LSR, FG, ML, Ori and Future Queen,

            Hey guys, what's up?  I thought you wanted to know.  Rika and me are going to get married on Valentine's Day!  Hope you guys can come!

                                                                        Takato

I smiled to myself, and said, "Well Takato, it's about time!"  I knew Takato and Rika were VERY serious, and I said to myself, "I'm there!"

Takato,

            I'm going to be at the wedding with my friends.  Hope they'll show!

                                    ML

I sent the message, and I sat back in my chair.  It was then I got a call.  I walked over to the phone, and sure enough, it was DC. 

ML: ML here.

DC: Yo ML!  It's DC!

ML: Hey man, you got a message from Takato?

DC: Yeah!  It's about time he and the Digimon Queen got hitched!

ML: Tell me about it, so why you called?  
  


DC: Travel arrangements.  Any digital gates that can lead to Japan, especially Shinjuku?  
  
ML: Hm… Let me check.  (Checks up) Yeah.  There's one.  Right near FG's.

DC: No prob.  I'm in!  I'll tell FG and the others!

  
ML: Great!  See ya soon!

DC: Yeah.  Bye!

            We hung up, and I began to pack.  We were going to go on the 10th.  I just threw in 16 pieces of clothing, and other things I needed, especially my tux.  I looked at my wallet, and there were two pics.  One of Ori, the other of my best buddy, Darkgabumon.  Ever since he was deleted, I wasn't the same guy.  But I shook it off, and continued to pack.

(Fast forward to Feb. 10/02)

            Everyone was there, and DC said, "All right guys, we're going to Japan, via the Digital World express!"  We went right through the gate, and we started walking.  It took two days, but we made it into Shinjuku.  Now all that was left were hotel arrangements, but I got a call from my cell.  I activated the phone, and sure enough, it was Takato.

ML: Yeah?  
  
Takato: Hey M.  Takato here. 

ML: Hey Takato, so, what's going on?  
  
Takato: We've got at least four guest rooms at my house.  One boy and one girl can stay in them.  

ML: Great.  I'll see you there!

  
Takato: Sayonara!

            We hung up, and I told DC of the arrangement.  He then told the others.  DC knew Takato's address, and he flagged down a cab.  DC and FG were in that cab while EZ and future were in another.  I called up Takato again, and told him that LSR, Ori and myself needed a lift.  He came in a couple hours, and drove us.  The others were waiting, and with their digimon nonetheless! 

            Meanwhile, as the nights passed, we were either out sightseeing or talking about the future.  Of course, we all knew what was coming up.  Takato and Rika were going to be husband and wife.  

(Feb. 13/02)

            While Takato and Rika were at their respective parties, I took it upon myself to e-mail my parents.  Of course, they knew I was going to visit a friend in Japan, but they didn't know I was going to a wedding!  I e-mailed them of the situation right then and there, and went off to do some sightseeing with the boys while the girls were watching a few chick flicks.  However, the night wasn't without its flaws, as Blackterriermon caused an accident while eating, and as a result, got us all kicked out of the restaurant!  

            "Blackterriermon, I can't BELIEVE what you done!  NO SWEETS AND NO DESSERT FOR A MONTH!" 

            "Aw, nuts!"  The little black digimon replied.  We apologized, and got back to having our dinner.  After that, we done some karaoke, and we all felt great after that.

As soon as we got back to Takato's, the girls were asleep, in their respective guest rooms.  After washing up and saying "See you in the morning to the guys, I went to sleep with my wallet and D-Tector in both hands.  However, I couldn't sleep, even though Ori was on the other side of the bed, I just couldn't sleep.  Probably 'cause of that dream I was having after Darkgabumon's death.  I then reminded myself what was going to be happening the minute I woke up, and slept like a baby for the rest of the night.

END CHAPTER

=============================================================================================================

I hope this fulfilled EZ's request!  R&R!

  
  
  



	5. Finally! The ceremony!

TAMER WEDDING

ML: Finally, the ceremony is on!

  
Henry: All right, so what took ya?  
  
ML: Well, a request from a friend wanted the last chapter to be about our little group of tamers, so I figured to put them in there.

  
Kazu: Oh.  So, who's up for the synopsis? 

ML: Hm… Eany, Meany, miney, mo, catch a KENTA by the toe!

Kenta: Me?  

  
ML: That's right.  Henry and Ryo did it last, so, it's your turn!

Kenta: Ok.  Last time, ML and his friends got invited, and spent most of their time doing the "tourist" thing.  However, there was one flaw, and that was

           Blackterriermon's little accident!  Now, it's the ceremony!

ML: Ok, of course, I don't own anything, meaning I don't own digimon, authors, or their monsters.  The only thing I DO own is myself.  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

(The morning of Feb.14/03)

            Takato woke up, grabbed his tux from his and Rika's room, and walked out slowly.  He then woke the rest of the guys and myself and after we put on our tuxes we left for Henry's where we knew that Ryo, Kazu, Kenta and Henry were waiting for us.  But before we left, DC and LSR told Blismon and Blackterriermon to do this one thing: "Stay out of trouble."  The two rookie digimon nodded.  

            When we got to Henry's, we had a quick brunch, and talked for awhile about old times.  Myself, I was looking at my wallet, especially the pictures of Ori and Darkgabumon.  But I lightened up immediately, and said, "Well Takato, you're one lucky SOB!"  

            Takato replied, "ML, you don't know how lucky and blessed I am to have Rika!"  We all had a laugh about that.  Meanwhile, I saw Ryo, looking glum.  I said, "Hey, Ryo.  Lighten up!  Your buddy's getting married!"  

            Ryo replied back, "I know.  But it's to the girl I had a crush on."  I replied, "Hey, you found someone, and she's lucky to have ya.  Just live for the moment."  Ryo nodded, and we got back to talking.  DC ordered some sushi to be sent to Takato's for the digimons.  Then, after a few hours, Henry said, "Hey guys, it's almost 1!  The wedding is set for 1:30!  We then left for the church, in separate cars.

            Meanwhile, the girls were getting ready, and they all said the same thing: "Rika, you are so lucky!"  Rika just smiled, and said, "It was love at first sight." The girls laughed, and helped Rika in her gown while Future, FG and Ori were busy talking about EZ, DC and me.  The doorbell then rang, and FG saw a delivery guy, carrying some sushi.  FG then paid, and wondered who would order sushi.  It didn't take long for her to find out it was DC.  How thoughtful.  She paid up, set the table, then the digimons sat down, and began eating.  As FG and the girls left, FG replied, "Tigermon, make sure those two stay out of trouble!"  Tigermon replied, "Not a problem!"  The girls left.

            Tigermon replied, "Sure."  Then the girls left for the church.  Meanwhile, the guys, including me, were all fidgety, and anxious.  It was 1:20.  The wedding was going to start in at least 10 minutes.  However, as the girls were getting ready, Takato whispered,  "This is your cue, ML."  Before the wedding, Takato and Rika wanted me to walk her down the aisle.  So I accepted.  I walked away from the seat I was at, and saved it.  Five minutes passed, as we saw the guests arrive at the church, then at the ten minute mark, I saw the girls' car.  I offered my arm to Rika, and she latched on.  Now was the time!  We walked up the steps to the church, and as the door opened, I held my breath.  We then made the walk up the aisle.  After giving Rika's hand to Takato, I gratefully sat down, and the priest began doing his work.

            "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka in holy matrimony."  After he said those words, the priest then led us in a prayer.  After a few minutes, we all said, "Amen."  Then the priest got on to business.  

            He asked, "Will the groom please say his vows?"  Takato stepped up to the platform, and on the mike.  The vows he written went like this: 

            "Rika.  I first met you when we were 13.  You called me weak, but I was determined to prove you wrong.  After the adventures we had, I slowly began to develop feelings for you.  We became friends then, and you treated me like as if I was your brother.  The next year, I told you of my feelings, and you reciprocated so tenderly, as we had our first dance and our first kiss.  Now, three years later, in front of all friends, and all our family, that I am ready to make the jump, and be married to the most beautiful girl I've ever known, and Rika, I swear I'll love you until the day I die."  There wasn't a dry eye in the house after that.  

            Then the priest said, "Will the bride say her vows?"  Rika then got on the mike, and said her vows.  

            "Takato.  Where do I begin?  Ever since that day, when I called you a weak, stupid gogglehead, I wondered if I would ever have a chance to take those words back.  Day by day, you've proved me wrong, and you proved that you are strong, inside and out.  At fourteen, you gave your heart to me, and I was honored to give my heart, my soul and my world to you.  Now, I make this vow: I swear that I'll be yours forever and for the rest of my life, until the good lord calls me up."  We all said, "Amen" after that.  

            Then the priest took out a bible, and said, "Will the groom please place his left hand on the bible and raise his right hand?"  Takato did so, and the priest asked him that fatal question.  "Do you, Takato Matsuki, take Rika Nonaka as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"  

            Takato replied, "Yes, I do."

            The priest then turned to Rika, and asked, "Will the bride please place her left hand on the bible and raise her right hand?"  Rika did so, and the priest asked the same question, only he modified it a bit.  "Do you, Rika Nonaka, take Takato Matsuki as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"  

            Rika answered, "I do." 

            The priest then asked, "Does the best man have the rings?"

            Henry said, "They're in my pocket."  He took them out, and handed one to Takato, the other to Rika.

            The priest said his thanks, and then asked, "Will the groom repeat after me?"  Takato nodded, and the priest began, "With this ring… I thee wed."  Takato repeated the phrase, and the priest then requested, "Will the bride repeat after me?"  Rika nodded, and the priest said the same thing.  "With this ring… I thee wed."  Rika repeated the phrase like Takato did. 

Then the priest turned to the congregation, and said, "If anyone rejects to this pairing, do so now, or forever hold your peace."  Ryo was about to raise his hand and say the words, but Henry put a hand to his mouth, saying, "No way."  

            Seeing everyone silent, the priest replied, "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss your bride."  Takato and Rika then turned toward one another, and Takato, who was shaking, lifted off Rika's veil, and kissed her softly on the lips.  Then the two walked out.  Some bystanders then came up, and threw the rice, and EZ and me tied up the cans to the back of the limo.  As soon as Takato and Rika were in, the car pulled away, and we went home,  ready for a nap.  We needed it, since the reception was coming up in a few hours time!

=============================================================================================================

All right, the ceremony is done with!  Now, in the next chapter, it's the reception!  R&R!!


	6. The Reception

TAMER WEDDING

ML: Well, this is it!  The final chapter!

Kazu: So far, you've done well, looking at the reviews.

ML: Thanks, Kazu.  Anyway, whose turn is it to do the synopsis for the last chapter?

Henry: I believe Kazu hasn't done it yet.

Kazu: All right!  Last time, the moment of truth arrived, as Rika and Takato finally got hitched!  Of course, the ceremony was without its flaws, as Ryo almost

          rejected to the pairing!  

ML: Great.  Of course, I don't own Digimon, or the song "Amazed" by Lonestar.  ROLL IT!

=============================================================================================================

(A few hours after the ceremony)

            I woke up with a start, and looked at my watch.  It was two and a half hours before the reception, and we all needed to get there, pronto!  The others were up and dressed, so I hurriedly dressed up, and I made sure my tux was on straight, I slapped on some cologne, and ran to where the others were.  Of course, we still had a two and a half hour window to make it. 

            DC saw me rushing, and asked, "Cutting time a little close, are we?"

            I replied back, "Don't rub it."  DC then made dinner for the digimon, and told Blackterriermon to just stay out of trouble.  LSR and FG told Blismon and Tigermon the same thing.  We then left for the reception, which was happening at a hotel a few minutes away.  We made it one and a half hour early, so we waited for the others to show. 

            When they did, we went in, and were seated right away, we (the authors) sat at one table, while the families and guests sat at other tables.  The wedding party had their own table.  A few minutes later, the bride and groom showed up. 

            I asked, "Where were you guys?" 

            Takato replied, "Traffic."  I nodded, since I knew, back in Canada, traffic was almost always a nightmare for any driver.

            The food came, and believe me, it was great.  We decided to get some scraps just in case for Blackterriermon, Blismon and Tigermon, so they would have a snack for when we had to go back to N/A.  

After desert, Kazu then said, "I propose a toast to Takato and Rika!  I wish them both good luck in their new lives, and hope they have a pleasant honeymoon!"  We all said, "Hear! Hear!" and raised our glasses.  

After that toast, Henry tapped Takato on the shoulder, and said, "Hey, it's time."  Takato nodded, and went into the back with Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo. 

            While in the back, Henry asked, "You up for this, Takato?"  
  


            Takato answered, "I'm ready.  Let's do this number."

            While Rika was wondering where in the heck was her new husband, she saw the stage curtains part, and she couldn't believe her eyes.  Takato was on a mike, Henry had on an electric guitar, Kazu had on a bass, Kenta was on keyboards while Ryo was on drums!  

            "Rika Matsuki, if you're here, listen to this, because this is for you."  Takato replied.  

            "Ryo said, "One, two, three, four."

            Kenta hit a few notes on his keyboard, and after a few seconds, Takato began to sing.

(SONGFIC BEGINS NOW)

(Takato)

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me_

_It's almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone, or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

(Takato, Henry, and Kazu)

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

(Takato)

_Every little thing that you do_

(Takato, Henry, and Kazu)

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

(Takato)

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

(Takato, Henry, and Kenta)

_Your hair all around me_

(Takato)  
  
_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night, in your eyes…_

(Takato, Henry, and Kazu)

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

(Takato)

_Every little thing that you do_

(Takato, Henry, and Kazu)

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

(guitar solo)

            Jeri was amazed how well Henry could play guitar, and the other girls marveled at how their respective guys played their instruments.  As soon as Henry finished his solo, Takato began singing the last bit of the song.

(Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta)

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you…_

(Takato)  
  
_It just keeps getting better…_

(Takato, Henry, Kazu)

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

(Takato)  
  


_Every little thing that you do_

(Takato, Henry, Kazu)

_Every little thing that you do_

(Takato)  
  


_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by…_

_you…_

            As soon as the five boys finished the song, everyone applauded, but the biggest applause was for Takato, and it was Rika giving it to him.  As soon as the boys got offstage, they were greeted by kisses and hugs.  Takato got the biggest kiss from Rika.

            After Rika broke away, she said, "Thanks Takato, that was wonderful."

            Takato replied back, "Thanks."

            Rika said, "Hey, don't mention it."

            The rest of the reception was pretty normal after that.  The cake was rolled in, and Takato and Rika sliced it.  Takato ate a bit, and got his face splattered in the icing as a result of Rika putting some in his face.  After that, Rika and Takato had the first dance, the song had been "Let's do it Right" by SoulDecision.  After that, all the couples were on the floor.

            As the reception wound down, it was time to throw the garter.  A multitude of boys showed up, and Takato then felt his way up his wife's thigh, nervous.  But before all that, Rika gave him the assurance that it was ok.  He got the little piece of cloth off without a hitch, only after, he was blushing.  Then he threw it into the crowd.  The scramble for it was just bad, but it wound up in the hand of Henry Wong!

            Now it was time to throw the bouquet.  Rika threw it, and the scramble that ensued was just as bad as the garter toss.  But, with a stroke of luck, it was Jeri who wound up with the bouquet!  Meaning that Henry and Jeri would be the next ones to get married!

            Takato and Rika left when the whole thing was over.  They were to go on a honeymoon to Paris.  Of course, it was Rika's favorite city, so why not?  A day later, we went back home through the digital world, and went our separate ways.  Of course, I studied up, since I had a quiz the next day.

END

=============================================================================================================

What do you think of that story?  R&R!!


End file.
